


2047

by somanyhands



Series: Fifty Years of 221B [39]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Parentlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyhands/pseuds/somanyhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamish met his father's gaze with an incredulous look on his face. "You really want me to...?"</p>
<p>I'm feeling generous.<br/>Have another "Fifty Years of 221B" fic today!</p>
            </blockquote>





	2047

Sherlock walked into the living room to find Hamish flicking through a folder, forehead crinkled deep in thought.

"What's that?" Sherlock frowned, sitting alongside his son. It couldn't possibly be what he thought it was.

Hamish looked up at his father, his look slightly worried. 

"It's a case file." he replied, spreading it out on the coffee table so Sherlock could see. "DI Gregson brought it round this morning while you and John were out. I thought I'd... take a look through it." he shrugged, unsure of whether his actions would get him into trouble or not.

Sherlock's face broke into a wide grin, and he started flicking through the pages of the file. 

"So," he said finally, pushing the folder back across to his son, "what do you think then?"

Hamish met his father's gaze with an incredulous look on his face. "You really want me to...?" he asked, not quite believing what he was hearing.

Sherlock nodded. "Sure. Why not? I want you to tell me what you see here. What's in this file and, just as importantly, what isn't in the file."

Hamish re-opened the folder and began leafing through again, licking his lips - something he did when he was concentrating really hard. His Dad - Sherlock Holmes, Consulting Detective - was asking him what he thought.

"Well," he began...


End file.
